


An unwanted friend

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, I tried to make it funny at least, M/M, and a little bit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: A spider becomes attached to Alec, who hates the attention from the little guy more than anything. Luckily, Magnus is there to save Alec and the day.





	An unwanted friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just… a silly little thing that came to me last night while a certain spider was chasing me around the room, haha. I hate spiders more than anything, so I feel for Alec in this one xD
> 
> Another attempt at comedy and I hope it turned out okay. Not meant to be taken seriously at all. I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

''Should I prepare us something for dinner?'' asked Magnus and looked over at Alec, who nodded. The two of them were having a quiet evening in and after a long day of missions, Alec wanted to just relax by Magnus' side, without worries on his mind. So, spending the evening at Magnus' place was a perfect idea to the younger one. ''We could watch TV while we eat and-'' started Magnus, but Alec interrupted him by wrinkling his nose.

 

''Do you mind if I take a quick shower before?'' asked Alec, because he needed one after the long day. He was still sweaty from all the running that he did, so a shower was what he needed before completely relaxing and cuddling with his boyfriend. ''I stink, so I would really like to take one before joining you for the dinner.''

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” said Magnus with a little smile and then nodded. “Well, while you take care of yourself, I’ll go get us something delicious. You deserve a proper meal after today, I doubt you had anything to eat,” he said and the Shadowhunter only shrugged, because it was true. Besides breakfast he had nothing else that day and he was pretty hungry. His stomach made a growling sound when Magnus mentioned food. The warlock only chuckled when he heard Alec’s stomach’s wish to eat as well and his grin grew wider when he saw that Alec was trying to keep himself from blushing. “Well, you really are hungry,” teased Magnus and Alec only rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t have to time to eat,” said Alec with a small voice and Magnus only shrugged.

 

“That’s okay. I’m going to feed you and make sure you get the proper rest you deserve, you poor little thing,” said Magnus with a smirk and a small smile spread across Alec’s face as Magnus planted a kiss in between his eyebrows, kissing the forming frown away. “Now then, go wash yourself and I’ll get us something delicious to eat,” went on by saying the older one and Alec only nodded, dying to get into that shower, his entire body begging to be washed off the filth that hunting down the demons brought.

 

“Okay,” said Alec and nodded.

 

As Magnus went back into the kitchen, Alec made his way to Magnus’ bedroom and opened the wardrobe. It was full of all kinds of clothes and styles that Magnus possessed, but on the very top shelf of the wardrobe, it was Alec’s space. Magnus gave Alec a place that he could leave some of his clothes in a case that he would decide to spend the night over at his place, which happened to be the case more and more lately. He didn’t have much clothes with him; only two sweaters, a pair of jeans and some underwear, but Alec still felt happy and proud of the fact that he earned himself a spot in Magnus’ wardrobe. He knew that how silly that sounded, but to him it seemed like a big step in their relationship. First, Magnus gave him the key of his apartment, now a space in his wardrobe. Slowly, Alec was making himself present in Magnus’ life more and more.

 

Pushing those silly thoughts away, Alec grabbed himself a pair of new clothes and a towel, making his way into the bathroom. He folded the clean clothes neatly and put them down onto the washing machine and then smiled as he finally started taking of his dirty clothes. Finally, he would be able to take that shower. Since Alec was in a hurry, his dirty clothes lied all scattered around the bathroom floor, but he cared for none of that and just as he was about to step into the shower, he saw something that made it impossible for him to step inside.

 

It was a spider, a big one. Well, not that big, but in Alec’s opinion in was huge. It was one of those black, hairy ones, Alec’s eyes filling with horror, because the spider was sitting on the faucet and Alec almost touched him, a loud yelp of fear and disgust leaving his mouth. Alec might had been a brave soldier when it came to fighting the demons, but when a spider like that crossed his path, he completely froze. Alec hated his fear of spiders, but at least it wasn’t that bad as Jace’s fear of ducks.

 

Because the spider caught the poor hunter off guard, he quickly stumbled back and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Terrified, Alec wrapped the towel around his waist and narrowed his eyes, thinking of what to do next. He was dying to take that shower, but the annoying spider wouldn’t move. Alec didn’t want to kill it, but even if he wanted, he didn’t dare to come close to the little thing anyway. As he moved a bit closer to the spider, just to convince himself that it wasn’t that big and that he could easily take care of it on his own, the spider moved, crawling next to him. It was almost as if it was making fun of him and all of the colour left Alec’s face when the spider was suddenly on the floor, crawling to him. In the heap of the moment, Alec quickly climbed onto the toilet, his heart beating like crazy.

 

He didn’t want to call for Magnus; he didn’t want the warlock to know that he was afraid of such a silly little thing like that. So, he decided to suck it up and take the spider out on his own. Much to his luck, he saw a newspaper lying around, so he quickly rolled it up and started searching for the spider, which was currently on the corner of the bathroom. Alec took in a deep breath and slowly walked next to it. When he finally gathered enough courage, he swung with the newspaper towards the spider, trying to aim it. However, he missed and his eyes grew huge as the spider suddenly disappeared after that.

 

Alec narrowed his eyes when the spider was nowhere to be found and started searching for it around the bathroom. However, little did he know that the spider was sitting on the newspaper, which was still in his hand and when Alec saw the spider sitting there, he completely froze. He didn’t dare to move for the next few moments and when the spider started crawling up to him, he panicked again. He let out a loud scream and threw the newspaper against the wall, backing away from it.

 

“Magnus!”

 

Magnus was right in the middle of conjuring their food for the dinner when he heard a loud thump coming from the bathroom, but didn’t think much of it. However, he was beginning to wonder what was taking Alec so long in the bathroom. Usually, it would take him 10 minutes tops to be back from the shower. However, when he heard a loud scream, followed by the yelp of his name was when Magnus panicked. Without thinking twice, he dropped what he was doing and literally ran into the bathroom, with his magic prepared to attack whatever was chasing Alec. He swung the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Alec naked, with a towel around his waist, pressed against the tiled wall.

 

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” asked Magnus and his eyes were still scanning the bathroom, trying to figure out what the hell had happened in there. “Were you attacked? I heard you screaming and I thought that-”

 

“I was attacked,” said Alec and his cheeks started burning with embarrassment, because he knew that Magnus was going to laugh at him when he’d tell him just exactly what had attacked him. “But it’s nothing serious, so you can leave and-” started Alec, but then stopped when he saw the spider crawling on the floor again. “It’s there! Kill it!” he yelped and pointed onto the floor.

 

“What in the world are you talking about, Alexander?” asked Magnus, but then still looked down and frowned, because he couldn’t see anything. Sure, he saw the spider, but didn’t think of it much and then looked up at Alec completely confused. “Are you feeling okay? You know what, I think that you need a rest and-”

 

“The spider!” said Alec, his voice an octave higher when the spider was coming closer to him again and Magnus’ eyes widened when he looked back down and saw that Alec was running away from the little thing on the floor.

 

“Don’t tell me,” said Magnus and quickly leaned down, scooping the spider up into his hand. “This little guy scared you so much?” asked the warlock amused and Alec’s cheeks were burning hot when he saw that smile.

 

“So what if it did?” asked Alec stubbornly and narrowed his eyes, backing away from Magnus now that he had the spider in his hand. “Can’t you just get rid of it?” asked Alec and his eyes filled with horror when Magnus moved closer to him with the spider.

 

Magnus wanted to tease Alec for a bit more, but when he saw that genuine fear filled the hunter’s eyes, he stopped and backed away. The warlock didn’t know that Alec’s fear of spiders was so bad, so he just backed away, knowing that arachnophobia wasn’t a laughing matter. “Worry not, darling, I’ll take this one outside,” said Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, his annoyance long gone when he saw that Magnus was now taking him seriously.

 

“Thank you,” said Alec and bowed his head down, his face still red with embarrassment.

 

After that, Magnus went out and set the spider free, while Alec finally got the chance to take that shower that he needed so badly. After he was done with it, he slowly walked back into the kitchen and his mouth started watering when he saw all of the food on the table. He knew that Magnus probably _borrowed_ the food again and even though he normally didn’t like that, he didn’t say anything. He was far too focused on thinking what Magnus must’ve thought of him now. Embarrassment started kicking in and Alec just sunk down in his chair when he felt Magnus’ eyes on him.

 

Magnus saw that Alec was avoiding making eye-contact with him and he just shook his head. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling,” said Magnus softly and Alec slowly looked up. “So you’re afraid of spiders, not a big deal,” said the warlock and Alec just sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but still-”

 

“Well, at least your fear is justified. Spiders aren’t my favourite creatures either,” said Magnus and then a smile tugged at his lips. “Now, fear of ducks on the other hand,” he started and grinned when he saw that he brought out a smile on Alec’s face. “That I still can’t wrap my head around,” added Magnus and Alec just laughed along.

 

“I guess so,” said Alec with a grin, who also didn’t get how one could be afraid of ducks.

 

“Now then, let’s eat,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

 

As the two of them finished their meal, they continued their evening in on the couch, curled up next to each other and watching TV. They were watching some silly movie that Alec didn’t really care much for and neither did Magnus judging by how much he was rather looking down at his boyfriend. As the movie ended, Alec decided that he was spending the night over at Magnus’ and the warlock couldn’t be happier about the news. As they were getting ready for sleep, Alec turned to Magnus as he remembered the spider again.

 

“What did you do with the spider anyway?” asked Alec curiously.

 

“Oh, I just put on the balcony,” said Magnus. “You should be safe from it now,” he then added and chuckled.

 

“You sure it won’t come back to haunt me?”

 

“Positive,” said Magnus with a smile.

 

However, as Alec rolled down the bed sheets to lie down for the day, little did he know that the same spider was waiting for him under the covers, all of the colour draining the hunter’s face when he saw the spider resting on the bed. “M-Magnus!” whined Alec. “It came back.”

 

“My, my, it looks like you made a new friend, Alexander,” said Magnus and almost laughed. “It must really like you,” he then added and shivers ran up Alec’s spine as the spider turned around, all of its six eyes looking at him. “It’s actually kind of adorable. It came back to-”

 

“Just kill it,” said Alec.

 

“I can’t kill an innocent creature,” said Magnus and chuckled when the spider suddenly crawled onto his side of the bed when Alec ordered Magnus to kill it. “I think you broke its heart,” teased Magnus and sighed, scooping the poor animal into his hand and shook his head. “You poor little thing,” said Magnus, now talking to the spider and Alec just wrinkled his nose. “You just wanted some company, didn’t you?” he then said, laughing as he spoke, Alec giving him a judgemental look.

 

“I don’t care, just get it out of my sight!” insisted Alec.

 

“Yes, yes,” said Magnus and took the spider back out, this time making sure that he closed the window, making sure that the spider wouldn’t find its way back inside. After that, Alec finally went to sleep, curled up next to Magnus, both of them travelling to the land of dreams. However, little did Alec know that the spider was now waiting for him outside the of the bedroom window, watching him from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
